User talk:Clawdeen Ghoul
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ever After High (website) page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 09:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) A Request From Wikia Hi Clawdeen Ghoul, My name is Alessandra and I'm an employee of Wikia. We are looking to learn more about female fans and what drives their passion for their favorite TV shows and movies. We've created a quick survey that shouldn't take more than 5 minutes of your time. So if you are a female and you are passionate about TV or movies, please click here - we'd really appreciate your insight. Take the survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_eXOLSpzwhZvpqwR Thanks, Abarlas (talk) 20:32, October 1, 2013 (UTC) re: Avi It's from The Cat Who Cried Wolf - the scene where Raven approached Cerise and she kinda flipped for a moment, so her eyes went gold. I thought it was a really pretty and alluring moment, so I saved the screenshot I found and decided to switch up my avatar, thus choosing that :). Glad you like it, and if you want the picture, I don't mind. Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 16:27, October 16, 2013 (UTC) re: It's not even my screenshot, I got it from an anonymous source, so snatch it if ya want, I don't care. ...and Toni is fine :). (Only Parrotbeak calls me Laddie, to be honest. She thought up the nickname, so she's really the only one I allow her to call me that XD Everyone else refers to me as Mouse or Toni. But Mouse is kinda old, and besides, I prefer my real name.) Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 16:32, October 16, 2013 (UTC) It's fine. Just don't make this an everyday thing, yeah? XD *Go to Templates. *Select "Add Other Templates" *Go to the search engine. *Type in "quote" and then press Enter (on your keyboard). *In the first box - type in the quote. **''Example:'' See, it's just that I'm cursed to never lie, so I'm not real good at stretching the truth. -OPTIONAL- *If you want to cite who said that quote, type the character's name in brackets (these things - [ ]) *If not, just leave the second box blank :). Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 18:22, October 16, 2013 (UTC) re: Help Sure, thanks. ^^ We still need to set up the new characters, so while you're reading, you can write down important characters who might need their own page. If you can do it in Source, you can add their names to the Characters page. I see that Parrotbeak wants you to get used to proper editing. If you want, I can help you figure it out? For example, on the Facebook page, you were pretty close. #When you upload an image, make sure it has a good name. When you "Save Image as..." go ahead and type in a new name. For the Facebook page, you can hover over the images and see that they all start with "Facebook - ", so your image should be named "Facebook - something descriptive.jpg". I'll delete your image and you can try uploading a better one if you want. #In Source, you can see the table is made up of bars | and paragraphs. It's important that you have bars in the right places. It might be easier if you copy the entire previous entry like this: |- |“Bo Peep here, ready to give the 411 on my ever fleeting flock. Despite a few minor fairy fails, I fully intend to locate my sheep within the hour. Please report any rogue tail sightings immediately!” – Bo PeepGallery |October 23, 2013 And paste it under itself, so that there are two of the same entry. Change the date of the duplicate entry, then go back to facebook and copy the new paragraph and paste it over the duplicate paragraph. Make sure all of this is above the curly bracket |} because that is the bottom of the table. Most importantly, before you publish or save any edits, click the preview button right next to it so you can make sure it looks the way you want it to. If not, click out and try to fix it, or just exit the page without saving. I know Source can be tricky with all the weird brackets and coding, but you shouldn't be afraid to try it because the Preview button will show you what your edits did, and if you don't like it, you don't have to save it. Sorry for the long post! Kellicopter (talk) 23:05, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Quality over Quantity So, going to jump into your initiative here. The two articles you wrote are very low quality, but an acceptable starter level if you can improve them within 24 hours from now. I'll even help you along with two tips: One, you edited in Visual and not in Source and I want you to stop doing that because the result is not good, and Two, you forgot to add categories. I want you to bring these articles up to standard to learn - you aren't allowed to make any more articles until you've made these two as good as they can be. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:37, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Done what? Parrotbeak (talk) 15:15, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::As I already said, you go back to edit the articles in Source mode to get rid of all the werid layout bits you've got in them currently. You will also add the proper templates, re-write some sentences (you overuse commas), fill-in missing information, and create proper formatting. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:34, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Ads :You click the link. :Are you going to work on your two articles still, btw? Parrotbeak (talk) 08:10, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I've made a start for you, assuming this is about the EAMWiki. All you need to do now is write a short description of your wiki. ::And from your silence I gather you've given up on the Sister articles? Parrotbeak (talk) 08:42, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::No. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::You write down the description of your wiki where I wrote down this wiki in three to four lines. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:49, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Continuation *Wait, I have been listening, you just don't think that, hmm.... let's see, at least, I try my best but wait... what do I get? a praise? a hug? NO, I get told that isn't want I had to do, but yet I see you praising everyone, and anyway I WAS NOT IN THE 13W Wiki "fiasco" so don't say that. :You were in the 13W fiasco. Lets set some things straight on how I look at what went down. AitE created a wiki where no one was allowed to edit if they weren't an admin or other user-of-power and such positions could only be granted by AitE. This is a highly toxic mindset that betrays that AitE only started that wiki to exert power (power they weren't getting at the MHWiki, "our" main hub). As proven by the lack of articles and request for ideas, there was no plan, no vision, no goals but control. And you, while not the architect, embraced that system. And when the whole thing inevitably blew up, both wiki projects (13W and Scaris) were straight-up abandoned. None of you had any loyalty to the projects but for control. And now, you've made another wiki, which is showing all the signs of why the 13W idea was doomed from the start. AitE was not essential to the other wikis' failure, it was the non-wiki-oriented attitude of all involved. You have done nothing I hold you guilty for, but until I see you change what brought destruction, I will not end my doubt on your motivations. *Yes, I get that you have told me numerous of times, but yet when I say I still don't get it, you expect me to know it all in a second. :No, I didn't. Specifically in regards to your question if you could make articles for the book characters, know why I explicitly told you "Quality over Quantity"? Because I know you and I know your type of user. You would've made ten-something articles that all would be as subpar as the Sister articles and you would not understand why I would delete "your hard work". I was merciful on us both when I stopped you at the Sister articles and demanded the Quality that was not forthcoming. To be clear: "no article" is better than a "bad article". This is always so, so I stopped you when you produced two bad articles. You didn't have to know everything at once to make them good, but you have also no right to expect me to run after you and fix your stuff for you. You should've gone "okay, lets look at this and see what's wrong and fix that." Instead, you EXPLICITLY ignored me when I asked about the articles. It seems you never took it seriously that you'd actually have to spend more than five minutes on each of all those articles you wanted to make. And that's not cool of you. *I get that I copied and I will fix that, I am truly sorry. :''Still waiting. I give you a deadline of Wednesday to remove the links from the articles you copied. *Visual and Source are the same, just source is harder FOR ME, may not be for you but TO ME. So, don't go telling me that they are visuable buttons, I know that but they are harder for me to learn. :Oh, so now you do know what Visual and Source are? Either you long knew but you lied to me, or you looked it up yesterday and then you can't say it's harder because you have barely looked at it. Also, no, it's not harder. With all due respect, but you may think you can edit in Visual, but you actually can't, because you produce awful layouts that way. Just the two Sister articles: You created several blank spots, you created double edit buttons, your links weren't wiki-internal, you messed-up a template, and you didn't create bold text or italics where needed. Visual gives you little control over that, which is why it's actually harder to edit in Visual than in Source. You'd have seen most mistakes immediately if you'd edited in Source. Now, you may choose to not get familiar with Source and how its coding works, but I am not accepting anything but small-time edits from someone who doesn't know Source. *So.. What do you want me to do now? :''Take your pick. Either you give up on thinking you can do "big" edits, like starting new articles, and go back to editing pre-existing pages where necessary. Or you go read and work towards knowing what a basic article needs to be on-par (you need this for your own wiki too). It's okay if you would make yourself a sandbox to test things out, like write a new Bella Sister article in a sandbox and improve it (and yourself) until it's fit for publication. The choice is yours. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:17, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Deadline * You stole from me/this wiki. * You said you'd undo it. * I'' do not have the authority to delete on your wiki, nor do I want to go through the effort. * ''I can report you to Community Central for this. :Your task is not hard and my deadline is more than fair. Follow it, or I will have action taken against you. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:09, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Stuff Apologies accepted, but I wasn't mad at you. Just get rid of the links in the articles and consider some of the advice I gave you. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:11, October 27, 2013 (UTC) soo hi idk what Really happene?? But, yeah. I'm suppose to never com Back to the Monster high wikia chat rom so i wont! But maybe we can chat in the ever after high chat rom together, because i rlly love talking to you and lime!! you guys are like, So awesome! and we have so much in common(: So idk what rlly happened there, But i do know that I'm kicked from the wikia which means i cant come back to the wiki chat i guess!!! SO Lets talk in the eah wiki chat! haha! YOU ARE AMAZING -Sammy (AKA Mouth) Creepycamp22908 (talk) 21:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Creepycamp22908 re: OC You could, if you really wanted to, but it would seem kind of odd, seeing how the both of them already have made appearances and they possess canon personalities. I only did Alistair 'cause he's completely untouched, he hasn't even been mentioned in canon yet - his trademark just exists. That's the only reason I expanded on him, his whole basis is really just one big prediction of mine. Little Anonymous Darling (talk) 19:51, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Aghh!! OMG! That is so unfair! I live nowhere near America, so I'm just gonna have to wait for it to air on YouTube. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:48, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Boys Blocked you to stop you and spare myself further work (edit: as in, had I not blocked you, you would've messed up at least ten pages more before I could've finished writing you to stop). You know full well people aren't alllowed to create categories without admin permission, because you are one of the many who has no clue how these things work, and just give me one argument why "boys" is a worthwhile category when "males" already exists. Or "girls" when "females" already exists. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:47, April 6, 2014 (UTC) HTP The fact you aren't aware that we already got a Hat-Tastic Party page doesn't fill me with a lot of confidence. Nonetheless, you may make it your job from here on. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:48, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Wikis All information here and on the MHWiki is up for grabs, but I prefer it if you put it in your own words rather than c+p texts. Of course, lists are just lists, so you can have those whole. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:11, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :Depends. You know how templates work? Because I can make those for you if you give me the parameters you want and maybe some design ideas, but I do wish any changes and implementations can be handled by you after that. Parrotbeak (talk) 19:38, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Do I understand correctly that Character Merchandise template is meant to be a character infobox specifically for merchandise pages? Also, you ask me to make width a parameter. I recommend to not do that. Like with the doll assortment infoboxes here, I can set a standard box that wikia will itself fit an image in as best as possible, so that the infoboxes across pages show some unity. The only requirement for visual optimalization is that any image you place in it either has a white background (or whichever color we set the box to, but I recommend white) or none at all. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:30, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm still waiting for template feedback in order to make them. :::I have to refuse affiliationship. I only accept that for wikis who've proven their ability to last and offer something "additional", while I notice a lot of design ideas of your wiki, not to mention images, are taken from my wikis. Perhaps in the future affiliation can be brought back ont he table. :::As for a review, you sure you want my opinion? Because I am an advanced wiki user and my standards are not something you are ready to take care of on your own. I don't think I am the best choice to ask the opinion of. Though if one thing, experiment a little with your color choices. The current ones kinda hurt my eyes and just slightly softer colors may be a more pleasant reading experience. Parrotbeak (talk) 16:34, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::I will not rate it, because that's pointless. But here's things I've noticed and recommend: * The colors as mentioned above. They are decidedly unpleasant as is. * You should design a wordmark to make the upper right look nicer. Also, I don't recommend the MH logo for a joint MH-EAH wiki as tab icon. * You have no category structure, which is vital to maintaining a wiki. You should also start categorizing your images. * Your main page is filled with junk code that you should get rid of to make maintenance easier. * I would put the rules in a better spot to increase the changes of people reading them. They're certainly more important than the poll. * You should create a few central pages to link to so people will have an idea what your wiki's content is about. A general doll outline page would be a good start. * You should definitely think of ways to make your wiki different from mine, like what kind of info I don't cover that you could. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:11, September 3, 2014 (UTC)